


taking matters into her own hands

by rozegold



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Percy Makes Grade A Fantasy Material, Pre-78, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10659900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozegold/pseuds/rozegold
Summary: Later, it turns out, is a lot further away than she thought.





	taking matters into her own hands

**Author's Note:**

> because it's genuinely very funny to me to think about how frustrated vex probably was waiting for percy to make his move

Vex can’t sleep.  


This is not a new thing. Sleep is a limited resource in the current state of the world and her brain refusing to stop overthinking doesn’t help at all, her body restless with energy that she can’t actually do anything with. The sheets tangle around her feet as she shifts, desperately trying to find a position that she can fall asleep in.

With a huff she rolls onto her back, staring up at the ceiling with her brows pulled together. There’s just… too much. Too much going on in her head. She keeps thinking about the odds, the chances that they actually win this thing. The chances that they all make it out alive.

(It’s not great.)

And then there’s the other thing she can’t stop thinking about: _later_ , it turns out, is a lot further away than she thought. Every time she closes her eyes and her mind isn’t immediately set upon by their abysmal odds at survival, it’s filled with memories of Percy’s mouth hot against hers and the burning ache when he pulled away from her.

Well, there’s not much to do about the odds. There is, however, a way to ease her mind of the second one, if only for a little bit.

Pulling herself up on top of the sheets and smoothing them down beneath her, she yanks her loose shirt off of her body and drops it at the side of the bed. It’s a bit too big for her, but it covers everything just in case she ever has to open a door.

She adjusts her mountain of pillows (she’s gradually begun hoarding them since the first time she used the mansion) before leaning back against them with a sigh. With a couple wiggles she gets comfortable, hands sliding up around the curves of her breasts before cupping them fully.

Vex palms at her breasts, squeezing them and imagining somebody else doing it for her. Large hands worn from use, the fingers slender and made for working with delicate pieces. Hands that can build arrows and beautiful things just for her.

Her thighs clamp together and she bites her lips at the little tug of pleasure the image brings.

They’ve danced around each other for so long; the flirting, the little kisses that made her heart speed up (and the big one in the woods; his mouth hot and heavy against hers and then not, pulling away before she even has the chance to kiss back). The way he trusts her and thinks she’s a good person. The way his voice dips down into a husky growl sometimes, the one that makes her want to jump him and fuck him right where he stands. He’s sweet and kind and so fucking charming.

Her breath catches as her nipples pebble under the tips of her fingers. Circling around them, she catches one between her thumb and forefinger and tugs. A wave of warmth hits her between her thighs in response.

He has clever fingers. She’s seen him work. Percy would figure out how to play her like an instrument almost immediately. She pinches her nipples, biting down harder on her bottom lip as she imagines her tinkerer doing it instead. He’d absolutely worship her breasts, she’s sure of it. She’s caught him staring before, only for him to bashfully turn away after a couple seconds. But left alone with her and told he can touch her however he wants? He wouldn’t be able to keep her hands off of her - pulling, pinching, rubbing at them; dipping his head down to take one of her rosy nipples into his mouth.

One hand slides from her breast and down to her stomach. When her fingers brush against her clit she lets out a shaky breath, finding herself already wet.

And, _oh_ , if his fingers are clever then she doesn’t know what she’d do with that mouth of his (that’s a lie - she can think of several things she’d love to do with it). Percy’s not nearly as subtle as he thinks when it comes to her breasts, but Vex would be lying if she said she’d been subtle about the amount of time she’s spent staring at his mouth.

She thinks of him spreading her legs, leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs before leaning in and putting that mouth of his to good use, and bucks up roughly against her own hand with a cry. Her fingers, already slick, glide off her clit as her hips come off the bed and she whines at the sensation.

If Percy’s trend of wanting to please her followed them into bed like she thinks it would, he would probably love eating her out.

That tongue of his is so good with words, she can just imagine what it would feel like to have him trace out letters against her until she’s shaking and trying to grind up against his mouth. In Common, of course, but what about - her blunt nail rubs against her clit and it makes her cry out, everything so sensitive, everything _too_ much, _not_ enough - what about Elvish? Fuck, no. _Celestial_. She doesn’t speak a word of it but the idea of him with his mouth pressed against her cunt making her squirm with the language of angels is filthy and delicious.

She rocks against her hand, fingers slipping inside of herself to try and chase the pleasure she really wants. It feels good, of course; Vex knows what she likes and has never had any qualms about touching herself like this. But even with her fingers pumping in and out of her, what she wants is just out of her reach.

With a huff she pauses, ignoring the way her core practically aches as she pulls her fingers out. Lucky for her, at least, she’s prepared for this. She leans off the bed and drags her bag towards her and begins rifling through it, finally letting out a pleased hum as she finds what she wants.

The toy Vex pulls from her bag - wrapped in layers of cloth and buried - is very familiar at this point. She’s not embarrassed, of course, because if Scanlan and Grog get to crack jokes about jacking off then why can’t she actually do it? Burying it is mostly for the other members of her party so they don’t have to deal with it. It’s not the largest she’s ever had in either length or girth but it’s comfortable and gets the job done on nights where her fingers just aren’t enough.

She lets the flared head run through her wet folds, her breath growing more and more uneven every time it slides over her clit. She does that for a couple minutes, enjoying the sensation as she pictures Percy between her legs instead, _his_ cock sliding through her folds. He’d make the loveliest sounds, surely. As she starts to slide the cock into herself, a moan escapes her lips. It’s been too long since she last did this.

She thinks of Percy bending her over the desk in his room and fucking her like that. She can just imagine the feeling of his hands on her hips as he fills her up, can picture the way he’d snake one of those hands around her and rub circles across her sensitive clit and - _oh_.

Vex’s hips buck sharply, her own fingers sliding back down to touch herself the way she imagines Percy doing. Yes, yes. This is _much_ better.

She rocks in time with Percy’s thrusts, working the toy so it matches the slide of his length in and out of her.

If she likes the idea of him taking control and bending her over like that, she _loves_ the idea of straddling him and riding his cock. He’d be a mess underneath her and she knows it. He’d tremble and rock up to meet her every time, his fingers digging roughly into her thighs as he begs her to go faster. She’d bend down a silence him with a kiss, her hips never stopping their movements.

Her fingers quicken their movement against her clit, pressing harder against herself. She wants to leave him absolutely wrecked. She wants the only word he can remember as she slides herself up and down on his length to be her name. She wants to know what it’s like to hear him say her name with such a lovely mix of desperation and adoration.

And maybe it’s silly, but as she feels herself start to crest she pulls up another image: just her with her legs wrapped around his waist as he slides in and out of her, one of her hands buried in his white hair and the other leaving red marks down his back.

“I love you,” he murmurs into her ear as they both rock against each other, and Vex pushes the toy deeper and keens as she feels herself unravel at his words, fingers leaving her clit to grasp the bed sheets as she imagines him spilling himself inside her. She works herself through the rest of her orgasm as her hips slow, breath heavy.

After she comes back down, she pulls the cock out of her and leaves it off to the side, her body aching at the sudden emptiness.

Vex picks up one of her pillows, buries her face in it, and _screams_. The rooms in the mansion are all sound-proof (or so Scanlan said), so she doesn’t feel nearly as guilty about the noise as she would’ve anywhere else.

She’s gotten herself off to people she knows before. Jarett? Fuck, she’s pretty sure there isn't anybody in Vox Machina that _isn’t_ at least a little bit into him. Zahra? Well, she always did wonder what tieflings could get up to with those tails. Grog? The size would probably be an issue, but there are plenty of other ways to get off - and besides, Vex likes to think she takes cock like a damn champ.

But getting off to Percy? Her _specifically_ getting off to the image of Percy telling her he loves her while he fucks her? That’s… new. New and incredibly sappy.

She rolls over onto her back again, kicking the toy off her bed and letting it hit the ground and bounce. She’ll clean up after herself in the morning.

She curls up under the blankets, closing her eyes and urging herself to sleep; urging herself not to linger on the idea of nimble fingers running comfortingly through her hair, of soft kisses against her shoulder, or the warmth of arms around her…

Vex groans.

She’s a fucking goner.


End file.
